Opposites Attract
by PhoenixTears-x
Summary: Starting at the beginning of their sixth year, here is the story of two unlikely people falling in love and learning to live for the moment in a world that grows darker each day.


**24 Wickery Court **

It's ten o'clock, on the morning of September first and I'm currently running about my house like a nutcase. I start my sixth year at Hogwarts today and I've almost finished packing my trunk. I suppose I should've done it by now... but to be fair to myself I've been busy doing other stuff...such as homework. so I'm sure that excuses me. Can't help rolling my eyes at my own stupidity.

What doesn't help matters is my sister appears to be following me into every room of the house throwing insults at me. I swear I could jab my wand through her eyes sometimes.

Then I think of the times we were really close, before I turned eleven and got accepted into Hogwarts and I can't quite understand the tranformation in our relationship. We told each other everything, until that day when I got my Hogwarts letter and she turned into an ugly hag.

She was jealous. Not that I would ever tell Petunia I thought that. She would definetely move out. She's done it a few times before, once she moved in with her walrus of a boyfriend for three days because she read my Defence homework. Its not my fault I had to discuss the use of the Cruciatus Curse?!

Her bitterness seems to have gotten worse ever since dads passing last year. It's almost like she blames me, as though there was anything I could have done. We had a very big argument where she told me that I was the only one who could have made a difference, I was the one with the magic wand therefore I should have been able to cure him of the cancer that slowly drained his life away at the young age of 47. I knew it didn't work like that, and instead of dads death making me more bitter, it made me want to live life to the full as though I could die any day. Which was true in itself, the state that the wizarding world is in means that my blood status makes me an obvious target for the 'Death Eaters'.

I can hear Petunia banging up the stairs, for such a skinny girl she was very loud. I was standing in my room, a single pink sock hanging from my clenched fist,

"Petunia have you seen my other..."

That was a stupid idea.

"No I have not seen your...picked toads eyes or old men toes!"

Old men toes?! Now that was difficult not to laugh at.

"Y'know Lily you have literally no consideration at all!"

Oh for pete's sake she is such a cow sometimes.

"You would not be leaving if you cared at all for anything except your freaky friends and that freak school! Mum needs you here to take care of her!"

I raised my eyebrows, before turning round and continuing to look for my other sock.

I always tried really hard to not let her get to me, but all the same I felt tears sting my eyes. It's years since anyone has seen me cry and I'm about to change that now. I sniffed and blinked hard

"Well..y'know what tuney",

I replied in a sweet voice,

"If you had any consideration for anyone you'd go upstairs and jump out your freaking window!"

I raised my eyebrows, daring her to answer back, of course she didn't.

"Will you both shut your faces please?!"

Mum said in her kind voice peering round my door with my other sock in her hand.

Petunia made no haste in blaming me, I rolled my eyes at mum who smiled her usual 'what are you two like' smile.

At that moment there came a knock on the front door, Petunia bounded down the stairs, her salmon coloured dress flying about her knees as she did so. I can only pressume this is the Walrus Petunia is so fond of. I can see no reason why. He not only looks like a Walrus but has the personality of one also.

I had been forced to sit though about five extremely tedious family dinners with vernon. If he mentioned 'Grunnings' once he mentioned it five million times and I had to keep reminding myself I couldn't put a silencing charm on him or I'd be carted off to azkaban. Mind you that would be better than those lectures on drill manufacturers.

Petunia answered the door there was silence for five minutes then a sound like a plunger being pulled from a blocked drain. I literally gagged at this sound, just the thought made me want to vomit. Mum and I looked at each other and fell into a silent bout of giggles.

Mum may have been waiting for a heart transplant, and some days found herself unable to get dressed or get out of bed, but her young spirit still remained.

Mum ran downstairs to greet Vernon and to say goodbye to them both as they went out to Iook at wedding venues.

I looked down at my watch. I've always been an impatient person, now more than ever, I just wanted to walk through the barier to platform 9 3/4 and see the bright red steam engine that is my escpe from this place.

Also I cant wait to see my two best friends Alice Prewitt and Marlene McKinnon, Elinor Summerville does insist on hanging onto Marlene like she's her best friend so unforuntunately I have to see her a lot as well. I absolutely hate Elinor but thats beyond the point. I havent seen them since last term and right now I'd even be glad see Elinor. Infact, with the mood I'm in I'd be glad to see James Potter. Wait scratch that last. I'm not desperate enough to want to see the boy who was infatuated with me, I found it endearing in a way, but he was far too arrogant and immature to tempt me.

I can't deny that he brings some hilarity into my life. With his cheesy chat up lines and how much his fan club hates me. (Yes he has his own fan club! It consists of every single girl under 5th year and some guys too as fas as I know. Everytime they walk by me they glare daggers. They would love to just wipe me off the face of the planet. This makes me laugh quite alot.)

I met him in Diagon Alley when I was getting my school things with Alice. We didn't really speak, but he was with his friend Frank Longbottom whom Alice had the biggest crush on. So unfortunately I had the joy of his company all the way around Flourish and blotts.

Oh joy Petunias back "Lily I asked you to get my jacket out of the bathrom?!" She snapped at me.

An unforgivable curse was looking extremely tempting. I settled for raising my eyebrows and smilng

There was a time I would've cried at the way she treats me, but now its just normal.  
I know petunia wont lose sleep over this so why should I

"Ugh I hate you" petunia muttered

"The feelings mutual believe me," She just threw me a scathing look.

"I'm just coming Vernon!" she cried in an unaturally high voice. she glared at me again before slamming the door shut. I made my way down to the kitchen, I pulled out a chair and threw myself into it. Five minutes later I had made a cup of bitter coffee. I sat drinking it when I heard my mother coming into the kitchen. and now she would apologise for petunia's behaviour...

"Sorry about her...She just doesn't understand." Mum said gently.

"Don't be sorry its _her _jealousy thats the problem." I answered darkly.

Mum and I loaded my trunk into the car, with difficulty as it was a hell of a heavy. Not helping was the fact I had shoved almost every single one of my possessions into it.

We pulled up in the station car park with minutes to spare. I couldn't be late. I was a prefect! If I was late they might take my badge off me!

Me and mum were walking briskly through the crowd of rushing people and in front me I seen a big black greasy head.

"Eurgh" I muttered.

"Isnt that the snape boy" My mum enquired.

"Yes! Lets go this way!" I dragged her sideways and sighed a sigh of relief as I seen the bariers of platforms 9 and 10. The last person I wanted to speak to was my mudblood hating ex best friend.

"Quick lets run" I ran over to it dragging my mum who was dragging my trunk on a trolley. I had to leave her in the station, because she was a muggle she couldn't get through.

"Well bye Mum!" I said smiling, a little sadly.

Petunia wouldn't be there for mum as much as I wish she would be but I was utterly helpless in the situation. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and she returned my embrace. I rested my head on the crook of her neck and I felt a tear fall, twice in one day I had cried, must be my time of the month.

"I love you mum" I said, sniffing.

"I love you too my beautiful Lily. Write at least once a week, I want to know all the details about Voldemort and please be safe" She was holding me at arms length, she gave me one last kiss on the forehead as she let go of me and let me walk away for my penultimate year at Hogwarts.

I absolutely loved this short but exciting part of the magical world.  
It seems amazing to me. I can remember the first time I done it as if it was yesterday. Conincdentally it was James Potters family that showed me how to do it...I learned two things from that moment: One, I hated James Potter and two, I absolutely loved magic.

**Potter Manor**

10am: Potter mannor.

Casually sauntering through the manor taking one last look before I depart for my second home; Hogwarts. I was en rute to my bedroom to get my trunk ready for going in the back of the car. Whistling to myself as I passed through the drawing room. An ominous roar of,

"JAMES!" made me whip my wand out of my back pocket and run towards Sirius' shout.

Sirius practically lived with my family and I, his parents were well known pure blood lovers and even better known muggle haters. I really admire Sirius for remaining true to his beliefs even when faced with the chance of being disowned by them.

Upon reching his bedroom, which was situated above the library, I cried out "Sirius?! what the hell are you doing?!"

"Urmm...Prongsy old Pal...do you reckon you could help me pack?" sirius said sheepishly, he tried not to meet my eye as I stuffed my wand in my back pocket again.

"POTTER!" someone roared behind me.

"ARGH!" I yelled before I could stop myself, I grabbed my wand and spun round again not quite understanding Sirius' expression of shock.

"Mad eye!" I exclaimed, "is everyone intent on giving me a heart attack before I even get to Hogwarts?" I asked no one in particular.

"What if your wand ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" he growled.

I heard Sirius whimper behind me, I realised he probably didn't know who Mad eye Moody was, with his strange eye and wooden leg.

"Sirius, this is Alastor Moody, he's dad's friend from the auror office. Mad eye, this is Sirius Black, fellow Maurauder and resident idiot"

"yes, yes, nice to meet you, what was all that shouting about earlier Mr Black." He asked loking around as though expecting danger, Sirius shuddered as his magical eye spun back into his head revealing the white bit.

"The idiot hasn't packed yet and needs help" I explained looking ludicrously at the mess that lay before me.

"Right, well...I'll leave you two idiots to it then" Said Mad Eye as he turned and walked away. Sirius' face was hilarious as he watched his back retreat lopsidedly down the stairs.

"Padfoot we have about 20 minutes?!"

I've got a great sense of humour and sure I could see the funny side of this, however if I wasnt so damn excited to be back at Hogwarts then I would have flushed his head down the toilet.

"Please" He pleaded doing his puppy dog eyes that always worked.

"Right okay" I replied impatiently smiling bemusedly at my best friend and brother.

"PINKY!" I said a little too loudly. Sirius sniggered at my favourite House Elfs name.

With a huge crack Pinky the House Elf appeared before me, she bowed her wrinkled little head to the floor.

"Yes Master James?" She asked me in her almost painfully high voice.

"Can you help us pack this idiots stuff please?" I asked kindly.

Pinky obliged imediately and with a click of her fingers Sirius' belongings folded themselves and ordered themselves to fit into his trunk perfectly Sirius just gaped at this magic as thought it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Thanks Pinky, can you let dad know that we're just coming?"

With another loud crack she dissapeared down to the kitchen no doubt where Thomas Potter would be waiting with Mad eye, their guard to the station.

"Y'know prongs I wish I was a House Elf sometimes" Sirius said fondly, gazing at the spot where Pinky had dissapeared.

"Sure you do sirius, I can imagine. Sirius the man whore House Elf! You could even make a living as the first Pimp House Elf and open a House Elf Only Brothel!

Sirius placed a hand over his heart in mock sadness. "James Thomas Potter! Are you really making fun of my delicate need for many female companions?"

I sniggered "Huh that's what they call it now a days is it?"

"I could easily only keep one y'know, I just get bored" Sirius replied, bouncing down the stairs like some kind of Puppy. He turned at the bottom of the stairs, "and plus I'd rather that than chase after one girl for my whole life who wont even go on one date with me!"

"hmm well, five galleons says you couldn't stick to one girl for more than four weeks!"

"Okay then!" Sirius agreed, grinning mischieviosly at me. "Five galleons you can't not ask Evans out for a month" Sirius answered smugly, knowing he would win this little bet.

I ran a hand through my already messy hair, enhancing my already bedraggled look. Sirius and I are just as good looking as each other and we're both as popular, we've both got our own fan club including every girl in 5th year and under. and probably the 6th years aswell. But there was a large difference between us. Sirius takes total advantage of all the female fans that he had, whereas I really only have eyes for that one girl, Lily Evans. Apparantly, I'm an arrogant 'toerag' or so she called me last year, Remus says that arrogance can be a huge turn off for some girls. It doesn't seem to bother most of Hogwarts female population but Lily, she's so different.

"I'm not even gonna ask her out this year mate" I said, which was a plan I had came up with all on my own, "mabye if I play hard to get she'll come and get me, and if at the end of this year she still doesn't want me, then I will move on!" I said, feeling like I had given the speach of my life.

Sirius' astonishment showed too clearly on his face. his expression changed almost instantly has he observed my serious expression and he burst into laughter.

"ohh...that was a ...good one prongs"sirius managed to blurt out through gasps of laughter.

I was a little bit offended "I'm not even joking sirius. I'm tired of being rejected by her. I'm over her" that sounded less impressive that I wanted it to, as though I was still trying to convince my self this was a good idea. "We shall wait and see what love's platter deals me with" I said in a highly serious voice.

My conviction was obviously too much for my best friend as he collapsed against the wall, holding his sides. His long haired flopped all over his face and it took him at least five minutes to calm himself down enough to look at James without laughing.

"...anyways I'll ask Moony when we're on the train."

"Five galleons you're lying" Sirius muttered. I heard, but just threw him a scathing look.

We had half an hour to get to Kings Cross, Mad Eye was following behind on a broomstick under a dissilusionment charm, not really sure why but there's no such thing as too careful these days.

Dad was driving us to the station looking very proud of himself as he drove the car out of the manor garage. This was the first time he had the car out, he only passed his muggle driving test a week before.

We were almost there, we were about five minutes away, in the very heavy London traffic. The car stopped suddeny causing Sirius and I to jolt forward, I nearly pulled my wand out for the third time that day.

"Ouch! Mr Potter!" exclaimed Sirius rubbing his neck.

"Erm sorry boys" Dad father said uncomfortably.

"Dad...I've never been in a car before but im sure we're meant to be moving."

There was now quite a long tail back behind our new Aston Martin.

"How on earth did you pass your test Mr Potter?!" exclaimed Sirius as Dad slammed his feet into the accelerator begging the car to move.

"Oh well...you know...a small confundus charm did the trick..." he started weakly. For the second time this morning Sirius fell about laughing until the tears fell down his cheeks, this time however I joined in. I can'y believe my Dad used a confundus charm to pass a driving test.

It was five mintes later and about 500 honking horns that Dad realised it was the break he was slamming his feet into and he eventually found the accelarator and started moving again at almost twice the speed he was before, just as well really as we only had about five minutes to get to the station.

Finally we made it to the station with about 3 minutes to spare. My dad practically threw us both out of the car along with our trunks and sped off. We ran through the crowd of rushing people heaving our trunks.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen a red haired girl dragging a dark haired woman, who must have been her mother, by her wrist towards platform 9 and 10. She hugged her mother and my heart sped up at the sight of my red headed beaty.

Sirius took one look at my face, I obviously had the Lily expression on, where my eyes go cloudy and on occasion I dribble a little bit, or so Remus always tells me.

Sirius sniggered loudly next to me. "Shut up" I snapped as we walked through the barrier and onto the train.


End file.
